I never thought
by lunahope78
Summary: After three years apart and a lot of problems in between can two people fall in love again?Or is it an impossible task?. Takari.
1. Moving back

Me: Hiya! Here I am with a new story, this time about my favourite digicouple Takari! It's a bit different because Kari is a bad girl in this fic!

Kari: I'm a bad girl in this fic? Cool!

Davis: Hey why don't you write a Daikari?

Me: Because I don't want to.

Davis: I'll make you then.

Me: Over my dead body Davis! Knocks him out unconscious

T.K: I'll do the disclaimer for the time being. Lunahope78 does not own digimon. And the story is in my POV. And thoughts are in italics.

Me: Thanks T.K! Now on with the story.

Chapter one: Moving back.

Sun streamed threw the curtains making dainty patterns on my bed. I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes to see myself staring into a pair of ocean blue eyes, replicas of mine.

"Morning Teeks" my brother Matt said.

"Don't call me Teeks" I grumbled "What time is it?" Matt showed me the alarm clock. It was only 7 am.

"Come on you lazy person. You don't want to be late on the first day at your new school, do you?" my darling brother said.

"Well if you would kindly get off me, it would be possible for me to get up" I said in a sugary sweet voice put with a smirk on my face. A stunned Matt got up and went out of my room. I got up myself and went to the window. _Back home at last_ I thought as I opened the curtains and looked at the city below me. I looked at the clock. It was quarter past seven. I headed to the bathroom to have a shower and then back to my bedroom to get dressed. As I past my brother's room I noticed that he had gone to sleep. I went into the room and put his alarm clock on the maximum volume. I laughed to myself. That would show him not to mess with me. I quietly went into the living room and reached for the front door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As I walked towards the school I wondered if they still remembered me. My mind drifted towards the girl who had stolen my heart nine years ago when we where both eight. Hikari "Kari" Yagami. I wondered what she would be like now. I imagined her with her hair a little longer, with the same radiant smile. The good girl who always cared for everyone. I was so out of my mind I didn't notice I had bumped into someone until I heard a scream of "look where the fucking hell you are going".

"Sorry" I muttered. I looked down to see a girl looking up at me. She had long ruby red coloured hair with black streaks in it. Honey brown coloured eyes. Full lips. Curvy body. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"You should be sorry" she said angrily, as she got up and straitened her clothes.

"I already told you I was sorry" I said. The girl snorted and turned on her heel. This girl was definitely bad. I watched her walking away in the distance lighting a cigarette. But under that appearance of bad girl that she had there was some good in her. I saw it in her eyes. Come to think of it I had seen those eyes before somewhere. They reminded me of someone but I couldn't think who. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was getting late so I had to run to the school trying to dodge the people walking threw the street. I got there with five minutes to spare. _I'm the best _I thought suddenly I heard someone call my name. I turned around to find a girl with long curly purple hair looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Yolei?"

"Yep it's me all right" the girl said laughing as she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't believe how much Yolie had changed in the past few years. Her once strait kept in a bandana hair was now curly and bandana free. And she wasn't wearing glasses anymore.

"Is my girlfriend the only one that is going to get the attention around here?"

I looked in the direction that the voice had come from. Standing behind Yolei where to boys one with long dark hair and vibrant blue eyes. The other had dark brown hair gelled up into a mohawk and green eyes.

"Hi Ken. See that you and Yolei are still together" I said to the blue eyed boy.

"Of course were you actually thinking that we had slit up" Ken said shaking my hand.

I smiled and shook my head. Then I turned my attention to the brunette. _Who the hell was he? _Then my mind suddenly clicked.

"Cody?? I asked startled. The boy smiled.

"The one and only" he said smiling.

I just stared at him. He had changed the most. The last time I had seen him he had a bowl like hair cut and he was really tiny. Now the bowl like hair cut had disappeared and he had gotten as tall as me.

"My you have changed so much" I exclaimed.

"TK it has been three years" Cody said laughing. I laughed too.

"So where is everyone else?"

I turned round to see a boy with spiky maroon hair and goggles on his head.

"Late as usual Davis" I said.

"TK? Man it's good to see you again" Davis said slapping my back.

"Great to see you too. And I see you finally learnt my name"

"Yeah it has only taken him three years" Yolei remarked.

We all laughed and Davis went bright red with embarrassment.

I looked at the class door and debated weather to go in or not. I finally turned the handle and let myself into the classroom. Quiet! I heard the teacher roar to the class.

"Good that's what I like to hear, silence. Ok everyone this is the new student Takeru Ishida." My eyes scanned the class rapidly. Kari was nowhere to be seen. "You can go and sit where those empty desks are" the teacher said to me. I nodded and walked towards the empty sat of desks. I felt every single pair of eyes looking at me. I put my backpack on one of the chairs and sat down.

"Ok, let the class begin. Open your books on page 245. Second World War. Where's Yagami?" The teacher asked. "Late as usual I suppose" the teacher said sighing.

"Don't fret I'm here" A girls voice said as the door opened. My heart did a summersault. The girl stepped into the class. I just stared at her.

"Hikari Yagami if you are late once more" I heard the teachers say in the distance. The girl standing at the front of the class was the girl I had bumped into on my way to school.

p 

CLIFHANGER!! Aren't I evil? So did you like the first chapter? Kari's look is inspired from Mexican actress and singer Dulce Maria. Google her if you want to know what ¨Kari's hair looks like ). Ok now is the point after you have read the story you review it. Get it? Read and review people!!!! Till next time!


	2. The new Kari

**Hi here I am again with the second chapter of my Takari fic! (Looks around her) where is everyone? No idea… well I would like to say thank you to all the people that reviewed, that were only 2 by the way… I really hope I could actually get some more…anyway… yes I do realise Kari's new look was a big shock but you will get over it and I'm glad you like her! Anyway it is time to do the disclaimer**

**Matt: she doesn't own anything except Candella Hida. Anyway why did you make my stupid brother put my alarm clock on full volume?**

**Me: um, Matt lets talk about this calmly ok? You guys read and review please! On with the story! (Drags Matt out of the room).**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: The new Kari_**

I couldn't believe that the girl standing at the front of the class was actually Hikari Yagami. The Hikari Yagami I met when I was eight years old. What had happened to her? What had made her change so much? I just couldn't understand it. Before she was so sweet and caring and now…

"Hikari as you can see you have got a new pupil sitting next to you. His name is Takeru Ishida. I really hope you can be nice to him." The teacher was telling Kari. I looked up to see Kari's eyes widen in astonishment.

"I'm always nice" Kari said sweetly as she made her way towards where I was sitting.

* * *

Kari's POV

I thought TK had gone away what is he doing here? Wait a minute; I bumped into him this morning! Why didn't I recognize him then? God knows. Oh Hikari, get a grip on yourself. You are not going to fall for him again ok? Never again.

End POV

* * *

Kari swung her backpack on the back of the chair and sat down not even saying hello to me. She put the history book on the table and showed it towards me. Then she got her ipod out, turned it on and started to listen to some rock music. I just stared at her in astonishment.

"Um Kari aren't you even going to say hello to me?" I said.

"Why would I want to say hello to _you_?" Kari said in an icy tone and loud enough for the whole of the class to hear.

"Hikari!" the teacher shouted. "I told you to be nice. And what are you doing listening to music in class?" Kari just sat there in silence without paying attention to what the teacher was saying to her. "Hikari Shizuka Yagami will you pay attention to what I'm saying to you?" the teacher said angrily.

"If you want me out of this class you have just got to say" Kari spat at the teacher.

"I've had enough of your behaviour Hikari; you are going to see the principal right now!"

"No I'm not. I'm going home" Kari said angrily as she picked her backpack up and swung it over her shoulder.

"Yagami come back here this instant" the teacher bellowed.

"Kiss…my…ass" and with that Kari disappeared threw the classroom door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the classes went quite smoothly after Kari's outrage in class. I just couldn't understand why she was acting like this. I desperately needed to talk to the fellow digidestined about what had happened to her. I went to the playground and found the group sitting under a tree.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey TK" they said. My eyes rested on a girl I'd never seen before. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Cody.

"Hi, I'm Takeru-"

"Ishida, my gorgeous boyfriend told me" the girl said giving Davis a kiss on the cheek. 'When and how did he get a girlfriend?' I thought. "I'm Candella Hida by the way, pleased to meet you" Candella said with a smile on her face.

"And yes TK she is my sister, well twin sister" Cody added looking at me. That guy had always been so intelligent. It was he could read my thoughts the whole time. (A/N spooky). "My grandfather never wanted girls in the family so when Candy and I were born he sent her to live with my grandmother. But when he died two years ago the truth emerged and Candy came to live with me and my mother" Cody told me.

"And that is when I met Davis and fell in love with him" Candy added giving Davis a peck on the lips.

"Interesting" I said. We all fell into an uncomfortable silence. I looked from one kid to the next and so on. They obviously all new about me meeting Kari and everything. "Is someone going to explain what the hell has happened to Kari or are you all going to sit there in silence?"

Yolei opened her mouth and started explaining. "It all happened three years ago when you left. She was depressed as hell, wouldn't talk to anybody wouldn't eat. She was living in a world of her own. We all tried our best to cheer her up but we didn't receive any promising results. And then one day, out of the blue she was all smiles and happiness. We learnt that she had a boyfriend. The guy in question was the biggest bully in the whole of the school and everyone knew he treated girls like toys. We tried talking Kari around but she wasn't having any of it. She said he was the sweetest guy ever. It was clear he had her rapped round his little finger. The time went by and Kari slowly drifted apart from us. The only thing she cared about was her stupid boyfriend and his gang. Then she just changed. Her personality, her appearance, her habits. She rarely went to school she was always being told off by the teachers. She wouldn't even look at us anymore. The light in her had faded, darkness had finally consumed her" Yolei finished saying. I just sat there without being able to speak a word. "Her hope had disappeared TK, there is no hope without light and light can't shine without hope, remember?"

"Sine luce spes non est atque lux sine spe iluminare potest" I said. I looked at the weird faces that everyone was pulling around me. "It is what Yolei said but in Latin" I explained. "You know what?" I said "I'm determined to get Kari back takes what it takes"

**

* * *

****Sorry, sorry, sorry for the huge delay. My stupid computer broke down so we had to buy a new one. I hope you liked the chapter and as you have read you have finally seen Kari's new personality!!! Well people you know your duty read and review!!! Or I'll set um… a very bad digimon after you (or angry Matt. I don't honestly know what is worse) !!! Only joking!**

**And because I' m so nice here is a little preview of next chapter:**

_Kari bent down showing her lower back. And that's when I saw in the form of a tattoo the proof that she still felt something for me._


	3. The Takari tattoo

**Here I am again with the third chapter of my Takari fic. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Sorry for taking so long… the computer broke yet again, but thank god I've got a new one now. So updates will be faster.**

**By the way I've just remembered now that I haven't told you the ages yet… stupid me… TK and Kari are 17. Just figure out the rest of the ages yourselves. It's not that difficult. Oh and by the way there will be some sexual references in this chapter but I'll to my best to keep them as low as possible so it can still be rated teen. I hope I don't offend anyone at all.**

**In the last chapter TK learnt about Kari's change and was determined to get her back. And now in this one he finally confronts her…**

* * *

**Chapter three: The Takari Tattoo.**

More than a week had passed since I had seen Kari's outburst and learnt the why of the new her. She hadn't been to school since. I had even gone round to her house to look for her, but she was never there.

What I had found out though was that Kari's older brother Tai was going out with my brother's ex-girlfriend, Sora, not that Matt minded seeing that I had found him having a heavy make out session with Mimi on the living room couch. I smiled to myself when I found them; I knew that someday, they would get together.

Life at school has been boring this week. I have been sitting on my own due to my desk partner is nowhere to be seen. Love has been all around me this week. Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, Ken and Yolie, Davis and Candy… even Cody was chatting up some of the younger girls. And me… all on my own. Thank god it's Friday and I haven't got to see any of the happy couples until Monday.

I walked down the school corridors muttering to myself when out of the blue I saw a flash of dark red and black curls. Kari. I ran down the hall after her not calling her name so she wouldn't find out I was following her.

Kari exited the building and went round the back of it. I hadn't been here long but I knew that was the place people went to do their "Business" without any of the teachers finding out. Kari sure had changed a lot. Before she would have never dreamed of going round that area and now… she was really familiar with it.

I saw her greet two girls with a warm hello. One of them had shoulder length raven hair and bright blue eyes. The other long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The three of them together where certainly the most beautiful girls in the whole of the school.

I started battling in my head weather I should make her notice my presence or keep quiet. I watched her talking in a friendly mood to the girls. It was like having the old Kari back for a few moments. She bent down to get something out of her bag and that's when I saw in the form of a tattoo the proof that she still loved me.

On one side of her back she had her crest of light done in pink with the word "Light" coming out of it written in elegant cursive writing to carry on with the word "Hope" and my crest of hope done out in green at the end. I smiled. This was it.

"Nice tattoo Yagami"

Kari spun round to face me her eyes filled with anger. I knew she had recognised my voice without a doubt.

"What are you doing here Takaishi? Oh, I forgot its Ishida again now, isn't it?" she said, her voice filled with the same anger as her eyes. Her two friends were looking at me with amused looks on their faces. Ignoring Kari I made my way passed her towards the girls.

"I'm Takeru Ishida. And you are?"

"Miu Yamamoto" the blue eyed black hair girl said. "Aina Soler" responded the green eyed blonde"

"Pleasure to meet you" I said giving them my charming Ishida smile. Both girls giggled.

"You never told us you knew such cute boys Kay" Aina gushed at Kari.

"Well cute boy hasn't answered my question yet. What are you doing here Ishida?" Kari said looking pointedly at me.

"Sincerely I was _hoping_ that I could have a nice little chat with you" I said putting special emphasis on the word hoping.

Kari looked at me with a murderous glare. "Aina, Miu I'm leaving, see you later" she said grabbing her bag and walking away.

"If you want to talk to her you should follow her you know" Miu said uncertainly

"Yeah sure, see you later. Thanks!" I said running of in Kari's direction.

Kari was a slow runner and I was quite fast on my feet so I caught up with her quickly.

"Hikari can't we just talk a second? Clear things up? Find out why you are not speaking to me perhaps?"

"Leave me alone ok Takeru? Just go away"

"Hikari, I'm not going anywhere until I find out why you are mad at me"

"Ok then. Let's go back in time shall we? Let's go back three years. To the day before you left."

**FLASHBACK**

_Two teenagers sat on plush couch in a room with really dim lighting. The boy had his arms wrapped round the girl's body while she was leaning on him. A film was on but none of the two had real interest in watching it._

_The girl sat up and shook her shoulder length hair out of the ponytail she had it in._

_"TK, do you really have to leave?" she asked in sad voice._

_"Kari, you know I don't want to, but, I can't stay on my own. I'm only fourteen" the boy said._

_"Well you could stay here with Matt"_

_"Kari there is no way my mom and dad would let me and Matt live on our own. Not after he nearly burned the house down trying to cook"_

_The girl laughed, but there was still sadness in her eyes._

_"TK?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you forget me?"_

_"Hikari Yagami I would never forget you, and I will love you always and eternally even beyond my grave"_

_Kari started crying as she flung her arms over TK's head and started showering him with kisses. After some brief moments of kissing TK faced Kari._

_"Kari look I've been thinking for some time about something and I think this is the best moment to tell you."_

_"TK? What is the matter? You are scaring me"_

_"Kari there is nothing to be scared of. I was just thinking about taking our relationship to the next level"_

_"You mean…"_

_"Yes I mean that"_

_"But TK we are far too young"_

_"Kari when two people are in love the age for those things doesn't matter"_

_The girl looked at him in the eyes._

_"I suppose we can try" she said with a sly grin on her face. TK laughed and scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hikari Yagami woke up when the rays of sunlight invaded her bedroom. She smiled to herself. She had experienced the best night of her whole life. She looked around the bedroom in search of her boyfriend but he was no where to be seen._

_Kari got out of bed and decided that TK had to be in the kitchen or something. She searched the whole of the house, but there was no sing that Takeru Takaishi had been there in the last 24 hours…_

**END FLASHBACK**

"You left without saying goodbye, you didn't even leave me one measly letter, you have ignored me for three years and now you come back pretending nothing happened"

"Kari"

"Don't you Kari me. I have finally learnt to live without you and now I don't want you back in my life"

And with that she walked away. And for the first time in my life I was literary speechless.

**

* * *

****Well that was chapter three. What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Please tell me and I will give you a big piece of virtual chocolate cake for reviewing. Also if you think you know what is going to happen in the next chapter feel free to tell me!**

**Ciao!**

**- Lunahope**


	4. A big surprise

**Three points to cover:**

**First, I have to thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites. You really made my day** : )

**Second, I am really sorry for not updating for so long but I couldn't possibly with the amount of homework I have received (being a senior is not easy) and class president duties… SORRY!!!!!!!!**

**Third a big surprise comes with chapter four as in this story nothing is as it seems to be…**

**Intrigued? Well my dear followers… read on to discover a secret that will change the story and someone for ever…**

**By the way, I'm not a Japanese man therefore I can not own digimon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A big surprise**

I just stood there paralyzed without being able to say one mere word as I watched Kari getting smaller and smaller in the distance. She hadn't even given me a simple chance to explain anything. I kicked myself mentally over and over again. Kari hated me and I deserved it. Dam! I knew I should have stayed there until she got up, but no I'm a coward so I had to leave. Sighing I went back home.

"Hey little bro, how was school?" Matt asked me as soon I walked in through the door.

"Bad" I replied without effort.

"And why is that?"

"Kari hates my guts because the day before we left we had sex and then I was too much of a coward to say goodbye to her face."

"I figured out she would be mad with you"

"Wait, you knew?" I asked astonished.

Matt nodded his head slowly "Tai told me" he said pulling an 'I should have told you earlier that I knew face'

"Tai knows? But how?" I asked shocked.

"You will find out in your own time TK. Please don't rush things."

It took a few minutes for the information to sink in. How could Tai possibly know? I mean Kari would never tell him. There had to be something much deeper to it, but what? God… who knows… well Matt knows but he wont tell me who else? Of course Yolie! She and Kari were the best of friends… maybe she could tell me. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I only came back to life when Matt decided so give me a little shake.

"Bro haven't you got homework to do or something?" Matt asked

"Yeah, sure, but homework can wait, Kari comes first" I replied.

"Look TK" Matt said "I think it's best if you leave Kari alone for a while ok? Anyway I'm going out, there are some packets of noodles in the cupboard just heat them up in the microwave. Ring me if you need anything. Ok?"

"Ok fine by me, you just go and have fun with Mimi" I responded vaguely.

"How do you know that I'm going out with Mimi?" Matt asked surprised.

"Because you are all dressed up possibly?" I said in an obvious tone

"You are to observant little brother" he said. I couldn't help laughing "I'll see you later kiddo" and with that he was gone.

I flopped down on the sofa and re-emerged in my previous thoughts about Kari.

* * *

**Kari**

"Stupid Ishida" Hikari Yagami muttered to herself walking through the front door. She heard her name being shouted in the distance. "Typical Tai…" she thought shaking her head.

"Hey Kari how was your day?" he asked her when she entered the living room.

"Crap, Ishida decided to talk to me, ugh I hate him!"

"Witch one?"

"The youngest" Kari replied. There was no way she was going to mention has name on this side of the grave.

**

* * *

**

**TK**

As I rang the doorbell to Kari's house I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know what to say or what to do. The door opened and Kari's mother appeared in the doorway

"TK! Long time no see! come on in" Mrs Yagami told me.

"Thanks Mrs Yagami" I said smiling and entering the house

**

* * *

**

**Kari**

"Kari you really should talk to TK you know" Tai said. Kari was about to respond when he cut across her "Kari listen, you have got to talk to him, he has the right to know the truth, you have to tell him about Itxaro"

"No Tai I cant tell him anything he won't understand"

"Kari! TK has to know that he has a daughter"

"I have a daughter?!"

Kari turned around to find Takeru Ishida standing behind her with a face full of astonishment.

**

* * *

**

**I know that is the most evil cliff hanger ever and a really short chapter but I've got an extra long one coming soon, so don't worry. So, what do you think of the chapter?**


	5. A daughter a friendship and a celebratio

**Yeah, I know, big surprise, evil cliff hanger, but know you know why Kari was so mad at TK**

**Yeah, I know, big surprise, evil cliff hanger, but know you know why Kari was so mad at TK. Everything is going to be explained in this chapter so no worries. Thanks for the reviews as always. And one little more thing. Someone totally unexpected is going to appear in this chappie.**

**So without further ado I will continue with the story.**

**

* * *

******

**Chapter 5: A daughter, a friendship, and a celebration.**

As soon as I stepped in the hall I saw Kari and Tai sitting on the couch talking, about me apparently.

"Kari you really should talk to TK you know" I heard Tai say. Kari was about to respond when he cut across her "Kari listen, you have got to talk to him, he has the right to know the truth, you have to tell him about Itxaro"

'Who the hell is Itxaro' I thought to myself while listening to the conversation.

"No Tai I can't tell him anything he won't understand" Kari was saying. Tai looked angrily at her.

"Kari! TK has to know that he has a daughter"

"I have a daughter?!" I screamed from the living room door. Kari turned round shocked. And then she muttered 'shit' under her breath.

Tai was the first to react "I will leave you to alone to talk" he said leaving the room.

"Kari what did Tai mean about me having a daughter?" I asked her a bit shaken still.

"It's better if you sat down" Kari responded. So I did and she continued. "Look two months after you left I realised that my period was late coming. I wasn't scared because I thought it normal that my period was irregular. But a week later it still hadn't come and by that time I was scared, so I decided to talk to Sora about it. She started asking me questions and in the end I let out that we had had sex. She told me to do a pregnancy test witch I did and it resulted positive. Everyone found out of course, Tai wanted to kill you but somehow I convinced him not to. And the on January 13th I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom I named Itxaro. I'm ever so sorry I didn't tell you before but some how I just couldn't face up to facts" Kari said. I was shocked. 'How come no one told me about this?' I thought to myself.

"Kari I don't know what to say, this has been a big shock for me"

"I thought it would be, I mean"-

"Kari" I said cutting across her "look you don't have to be sorry, I have I should have stayed that day until you woke up, but I was a coward and I didn't so it is me who has to be sorry Kari, not you"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes "thanks for apologising I appreciate it a lot" she said sighing. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Don't cry Hikari, there is no reason at all to" I told her gently. Before I even knew it her arms were around my neck hugging me tightly, so, I put my arms around her waist and hugged her back with the same intensity. I have no idea how long we were holding each other in the middle of the living room, but we stopped when we heard the cry of "mummy!" We sprang apart and I found my self looking at a little girl no older than three with long light brown hair and huge big ocean blue eyes. My daughter. Kari looked at me and then at the little girl in front of us.

"Itxaro" she said crouching down to the child's level "There is someone I want you to meet. This is TK Ishida, your daddy." Kari said looking at me. Itxaro looked at me; interest is what her big blue eyes contained. Then out of the blue she ran towards me and hugged my legs tightly. I didn't know what to do, how to respond. Finally I picked her up in my arms and hugged her back. Over her shoulder I could see Kari, tears rolling down her cheeks, of joy no doubt. I signalled her to come and join the hug and so she did and with that we where hugging in the middle of the living room just like you see in films.

June came round faster than we expected it and with that the summer holidays. Me and Kari had recovered our friendship pretty fast. We sent all day at each others houses and Itxaro was always with us. She was a delightful and intelligent little girl and I couldn't help but adore her, after all she is my daughter.

* * *

So we were in the last week of June when school finally came to an end and we had to prepare for our senior year. Kari had started coming to school again and actually passed the year. Yolie and Ken were both graduating and had invited us to the post graduating party. All of us had accepted the invitation and I was currently on my way to pick Kari up.

I rang the bell of the Yagami household and Tai answered the door.

"Oh hi TK, come in Kari's not ready yet"

"That's ok, I'll wait for her"

We both walked into the living room sat down on the sofa and started talking about random things until I heard a sound of 'TK?'

I turned round to find Kari dressed in a beautiful black dress with a low v-neck and white flower designs on it. Her hair had been straightened and she had done it up in two high, wild pigtails. She looked absolutely stunning, breathtaking drop dead gorgeous and that's when all those feelings that I once had for her came back and to not leave never again. I took her hand kissed it and she blushed slightly. After arranging drop-off times with Mr and Mrs Yagami we got into the car and headed of to the party.

The party was in full swing when we got there. Music was blazing out from every single corner of the marquee and some of the guests when mucking about around the poolside. As I scanned the room I saw Kari talking to a group of girls in witch I recognised Aina Soler the blonde who I met when I discovered Kari's tattoo. She was wearing a pink dress with her hair long and curled and gave an air of elegance witch opposed to Kari's rock chick appearance drastically. I smiled to myself.

A few hours later the party was in full swing. I had met up with the gang and had had a fantastic time. I had danced with a few girls, had a few beers and had partied the night away. It was about two in the morning when I saw Kari again. We had arrived at nine. She was talking to a guy in a kind of irritated mode. He was wearing black slacks with a white shirt and black jacket. His dark brown slightly curled hair was gelled back and an air of arrogance slipped of him. Both of them were in this heated discussion. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't he tried to kiss her and she pushed him back that I decided to enter.

"Is every thing ok here?" I asked

"Yeah, everything is fine TK, there is no need to worry" Kari said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine TK" the boy said in a high pitched voice imitating Kari.

"Hayate, shut it" Kari said in a cross tone "and TK please, just go away. We will talk later, I promise." She added.

Nodding my head I went away from the pair not trusting him one bit. Ten minutes later Kari plonked herself down beside me.

"Look TK, I appreciate you caring about me, but everything is fine you needn't worry" she said with an apologetic face.

"Are you completely sure that everything is ok? I mean that guy didn't look very trustworthy to me"

"Yes I said! Geez, you are getting on my nerves. I would really appreciate it if you don't try and but into my life. Please?"

"Yeah, sure, ok, sorry. Anyway we should get a move one Tai is going to flip if I don't get you back by half two and its quarter past already"

"Oh, I already called home, I'm staying at Aina's tonight, they said it was ok, so don't fret" she said kissing my cheek "see ya!" and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Half an hour later and I was bored as sin. Everyone was dancing in couples, the ones who weren't having snogathons. And that was when I saw it. Kari kissing that Hayate bloke. I had to control myself in order not to go over and punch the guy in the face.

Fuming I walked over to the drink table when someone stopped me. I turned around to find a girl that I knew for my biology class. Her name was Aimi and she had strawberry blonde hair and huge brown eyes. She smiled up at me.

"I've been watching you for a while you know, you were just sitting down not moving or dancing or anything, and this is a party so… care to dance with me?" she asked. I looked at her big pleading eyes and I smiled"

"Sure, I'd love to dance" I said.

We went on to the dance floor. I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. We both then lost ourselves in the music for quite a long time. She looked up at me and smiled. I knew what I was going to do next was wrong, but I didn't give a dam. And so, I leaned in and kissed her, enjoying the moment and for once forgetting all about Kari.

**

* * *

**

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY about the huge delay. My mind went on strike and I just couldn't seem to know what to do with this chappie. But then a plot bunny attacked me while I was having a shower today and it just all came out.**

**So… three guesses on who Hayate is. The first one that guesses correctly will have a mention in the next chapter.**

**And as well, I have good news for you all. I'm making a trailer for the fanfic!! It will be on Youtube in a few days. I will put the link in my profile.**

**And another thing, Aina Soler, you know Kari's friend, is going to have an important role in the story. Can you guess what it is?**

**Thanks for being patient guys! Love you all!**

**-Lunahope**


	6. Remembering the summer

**Here is chapter six and I'm happy to know that people actually read my AN's**

**Here is chapter six and I'm happy to know that people actually read my AN's. So special mentions go to…… _PrincessOfTheDigimon_, _Khajmer_ and _Kira2667_ for correctly guessing that Hayate is in fact Kari's ex-boyfriend and the one who turned into what she is now. I would also like to give a special thanks to _Phoenixe825_, who has only just started reading the story and has reviewed every single chapter!**

**That was point one, point two is about Itxaro's name. It's Basque (a language spoken in the north of Spain) and it means 'hope'. I thought it had a little Japanese ring to it, so… I used it.**

**Point three, this chapter is basically a filler as it is all flashbacks but important for the story.**

**So sit down, enjoy, and read on!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Remembering the summer.**

Kari POV

The summer. I remember it to perfection. For me summer started at the graduation party, when Hayate and I got back together. I knew perfectly and still know that going back to him was a big mistake, but when he cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes I gave in…

Flashback

I_ had been having a great time so far, dancing for ages with the girls. It was almost two o'clock and the party was in full swing. I looked around trying to get a glimpse of TK who I had abandoned since the party had started when a pair of hands covered my eyes and whispered 'guess who' in my ear. I froze. I knew that voice. I turned around to find my ex-boyfriend Hayate standing behind me._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him angrily_

_"Well, this is my graduating party" he responded, his voice full of arrogance._

_"Wow, I'm impressed, you have managed to graduate" I said sarcastically with a sly smile on my lips. He sneered._

_"I'm not as stupid as you think then" he said, a smug smile on his lips. "And by the way, who is that blondie that you came with?" he asked._

_"That is none of your business Hayate" I said angrily "and would you do me the favour of not standing so close to me. I don't want any of your big headedness slipping of on me" I retorted back_

_"You can pretend to be angry with me if you like, but I certainly know better, I know you still want me" he said._

_"You wish" I spat out, my words full of venom. It was not only until he nearly kissed me that I realised that my choice in words hadn't been the correct. Suddenly TK appeared out of nowhere. Thank god._

_"Is every thing ok here?" he asked_

_"Yeah, everything is fine TK, there is no need to worry" I said in a sweet voice._

_"Yeah, everything is fine TK" Hayate said in a high pitched voice trying to imitate me._

_"Hayate, shut it" I said in a cross tone "and TK please, just go away. We will talk later, I promise." I added. And so he did. Ten minutes later I plonked myself down beside him_

_"Look TK, I appreciate you caring about me, but everything is fine you needn't worry" I said with an apologetic face._

_"Are you completely sure that everything is ok? I mean that guy didn't look very trustworthy to me"_

_"Yes I said! Geez, you are getting on my nerves. I would really appreciate it if you don't try and but into my life. Please?"_

_"Yeah, sure, ok, sorry. Anyway we should get a move one Tai is going to flip if I don't get you back by half two and its quarter past already" I smiled to myself, he didn't know that I had rung home and 'arranged' to stay at Aina's to sleep._

_"Oh, I already called home, I'm staying at Aina's tonight, they said it was ok, so don't fret" I said kissing his cheek "see ya!" I yelled and with that I disappeared into the crowd._

_A while after someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Hayate standing behind me._

_"What do you want now?" I asked. The situation was stressing me._

_"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I acted earlier. Will you forgive me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes._

_"I, um" I started saying_

_"Please Hikari, forgive me" he said cupping my cheek and staring into my eyes. I melted at that very instant._

_"I forgive you" I said smiling. He smiled too and before I knew it he had closed the space between both of us and his lips were upon mine._

End flashback

That was how we got back together but this summer has given me so many other memories, like that time when Hayate gave me a pleasant surprise…

Flashback

_I had had a boring day so far. I had looked after Itxaro, washed up, done the laundry made the beds and the cooking. I was lying on my bed listening to music when my mobile rang. I saw Hayate's number flash across the screen._

_"Hello?" I said picking it up_

_"Hi baby. I'm outside your front door, and I've got a surprise for you" He said_

_"I don't like surprises and you know it" I said_

_"I know, but you will like this one, promise" he responded_

_"Ok I'll be right there" I said succumbing to his surprise._

_It turned out to be a lovely and romantic surprise. We walked through the park under all the blossoming sakura trees and the invited me to an ice cream and finally we went on a boat sailing on the lake that was in the park. I had a great time and Hayate proved that he could be a little thoughtful when he wanted._

End flashback

I sighed at the memory. 'Why couldn't it be like that all the time?' I wondered to myself. Everything would be easier for sure. I sighed again. I needed some sleep desperately, because the next day was back to school time.

* * *

TK POV

"Have you got everything ready for school dear" my mother called as I was heading up the corridor.

"Yes mom, I have got everything" I shouted back at her.

"Ok, good night then, I love you!"

"Yeah, same, night"

I was nearly at my bedroom door when my mother called

"Takeru, where is my goodnight kiss?"

"Yeah, why hasn't little Teeks given mommy her little night-night kiss?"

"Shut up Yamato!" I shouted at my brother who was standing at his door frame laughing.

I went to give my mother her retched kiss and finally got to rejoice in the tranquillity and peacefulness of my bedroom. I couldn't believe that summer was over and that the next day I would be heading to school. The summer had been quite interesting. I had done all sorts of things with the guys and I had spent time with Aimi. Speaking of Aimi, she is a nice person but is a little bit too dumb, maybe very dumb. I remembered to perfection a conversation we had had one day in summer.

Flashback

_I had been waiting for over thirty minutes at the McDonalds in the shopping centre and Aimi was late, as usual. I sighed. Five more minutes and I was getting out of here. Five minutes passed and nothing. I was about to get up and leave when I heard a girly shrill of 'Takeru!' behind me._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I'm so late but my parents have just told me the coolest news" she said kissing me._

_"What news? I asked her as we sat down._

_"We're going on holiday! To Italy! Can you believe it? We're going to go to Rome and see that round theatre thing and to the Vatican City that's like the capital of Rome"_

_I just looked at her "Er, Aimi, Vatican City is not Rome's capital, it's a country"_

_"No, Vatican City is the capital of Rome and Rome is a country in Italy"_

_I looked at her, not believing what me ears were hearing "Aimi honey, Rome is the capital of Italy, and the Vatican City is a country inside Rome" I said. She just stared at me blankly "it's were the Pope lives" she cocked her head to the side and bit her lip thinking._

_"Is the Pope a person?"_

End flashback

'Yes, she is dumb' laughing at the memory. I looked at the clock. It was very nearly 12 o clock if wanted to be awake the following morning I'd have to get some sleep.

**

* * *

****So… chapter finished. Lol. Guess what? I finally got the trailer up on You Tube!! Go me! You can find it under the name of lunanavarro just put that in the search box. The trailer is far from perfect but well… It's done.**

**Have you guys noticed that I hate Aimi?**

**Last of all: REVIEW!!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**-Lunahope**


	7. Back to class

**Chapter seven: Back to Class**

**Kari POV.**

Sunlight, the most wonderful thing on earth. Not. It streamed through the blinds hitting my on the eyes, on purpose I bet. I think it really wanted to remind me that my senior year was starting in… less than two hours. I clambered out of bed nearly tripping up on some stray toys that Itxaro had scattered around my room. I opened my wardrobe and took one of the school uniforms out of it. Why we had to wear them was totally beyond me. I hated the dam things. Yawning I trailed of into my on suite. Nearly an hour later I trouped out of the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I went past it. I looked perfect as always, well as perfect as I could look in the stupid uniform.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at school were I found myself bombarded by a petite blonde called Aina.

"Oh my God Kay, I haven't seen you in ages!" she screamed in my ear crushing me into a bear hug at the same time. Were does she get her strength from I have no idea.

"Aina you are crushing my bones to pieces and if I'm not mistaken we saw each other yesterday" I said when she finally let go of me.

"I already know that, I just wanted to make it like if it an official back to school salute"

"Aina as much as I love you, I think that you are a little mad. And who says salute now days anyway?" Aina seemed a bit offended. "Oh come on, I wasn't trying to be harsh or anything just telling the truth"

"I know, you always speak without thinking, I'm used to it and I'm not offended" my eyes narrowed "And don't give me that face, you already should know by now that I can read your mind quite easily"

"Right, so now you have decided that you are the female version of Edward Cullen?"

"I'm who?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Nothing honey, just read more that's it" I linked my arm through hers. "So… you don't want to hear the latest news?" now it was Aina's turn to do the eye narrowing thing.

"What news?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"I broke up with Hayate"

"No, de veritat?" (No, really?)

"Yes, really and don't talk in Catalan, its annoying" Aina looked at me as if I had sprouted an extra head or something.

"When, why, how, what, who, where?"

I laughed. She had started the normal procedure. Ask questions with every single question particles, if you can call them that.

"Tell you later, now we have got a class to attend to"

* * *

TK POV

I was trying very hard not to trip over my shoelaces as I walked across the school playground. I had hardly slept last night thanks to my so called brother and his annoying ways. So that had made me into what I was now, some sort of teenage zombie with big dark circles under its eyes. I looked around to see if I could find any of my friends but they were nowhere to bee seen. Damn them for not being here in my time of need. Yawning I rubbed the sleep that was still lurking in the corners of my eyes and the something attacked me by jumping on my back.

"TK, my man!" Davis shouted in my ear nearly leaving me deaf.

"Davis" I groaned. Why did he always have to have the same way of greeting me?

"God, someone is grumpy this morning" Davis commented.

"I am not grumpy, I just haven't slept" I said "and anyway we are back here again".

Davis looked at me.

"Cheer up man, this year we are seniors and you know what? We are going to rule the school, so start ruling"

And with that he stuck his chest out and started walking. I laughed and started walking next to him with my chest sticking out too, ruling the school as Davis put it.

"You two look stupid" a voice said behind us.

We turned around to find Cody looking at us, brows arched, arms crossed over his chest. This was Cody's senior year too despite being three years younger than us. The reason was that he ha skipped a few grades because of his exceedingly high I.Q. In other words the boy was a genius.

"I do not look stupid!" Davis said pouting "I am ruling the school and were is your sister by the way?"

"No idea, she went of with her friends as soon as we got here"

"I'm going to look for her then" Davis said "see you in class guys"

As I watched Davis walking ahead of us looking for his girlfriend made my think about my own. Aimi was a sweet and charming girl, but just too dumb. And I needed someone that I could have a mildly intellectual conversation with and that girl wasn't her. The only problem is knowing weather to break up with her or not. I did not want to break her heart, but I really needed someone else, someone like…

"TK, can I ask you a question?" Cody said.

"Shoot"

"Do you still like Kari?"

I froze at the question. Did I still like her? Of course I did, and that was when I realised that she was that someone that I was looking for.

"Yes I do, I really do"

Cody smiled.

"I think you should tell her"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I think she still likes you too"

And with that Cody walked away leaving me rooted to the spot letting the word sink in.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the huge delay but I was incredibly busy. Please review and those who say from what movie Davis's line "Cheer up man, this year we are seniors and you know what? We are going to rule the school, so start ruling" is (I have altered it slightly) will get a preview from next chapter. Big hint: it's 30 years old this year.**

**Love hugs and kisses**

**-Lunahope.**


	8. Betting on Takari

**Chapter 8: Betting on Takari**

**Kari POV**

"Ok so you are telling me that you went round to Hayate's house at three o'clock in the morning with the sole purpose of breaking up with him?"

"Yes Aina that is what I'm saying" I said. She looked at me as if I had gone mad or something.

"Did he get cross?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah he did get quite cross. He also said that I was going to go back to him sooner or later because in his opinion 'Blondie' wasn't going to satisfy me as much as him"

Aina looked at me, her eyes wide with shock "He said what?"

"What I have just told you"

"I cannot believe the cheek of him! And who is blondie? He doesn't mean me does he? Oh my god, Kari he thinks that you are a lesbian!"

I rolled my eyes. Trust Aina to jump to conclusions that are not true. "Darling, he doesn't think I'm a lesbian, he just thinks that I am going to get back together with TK that's all. Nothing to worry about"

Aina looked at me, a sly smile playing on her lips. "Kari……"she started.

I stared at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. Then it clicked.

"Oh no, I am not going to get back together with him, honestly, and anyway he is going out with Aimi and you know that"

"Kari, I know that you still like him, I can see it in your eyes and plus you two are meant to be together. I know that"

"You are one seriously demented person my friend" I said putting an arm around her shoulders. "And there is no such thing as 'meant to be together' really"

"But there is" Aina protested "Your friend with the purple hair told me"

"Yolie?" I said, wondering when those two had talked.

"Yes, Yolie. I couldn't think of her name. Anyway she told me that something weird happened to you when you were a kid, and that you could visit this sort of parallel world full of weird creatures and that this sort of dragon told you that you and TK needed each other and that you were meant to be together for ever and ever and ever"

I looked at her. Not only Yolie had told her about the whole 'no light without hope and no hope without light' thing but she had also told her about the Digital World too. I made a mental note to kill her later.

"Look Aina, I don't care what Yolie told you. TK and I are history, as a couple of course, because we are still friends, but anything else, we are not. Deal with it"

Aina sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "You can say whatever you please Kari, but I know that it is just a matter of time until you get back together again, and when the time comes I will be here saying 'I told you so and you wouldn't listen' ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe you" I said. Aina smiled.

"You will see. It only will be a matter of time until you are together" Aina said "and there is no need to be sarcastic"

I rolled my eyes "Okay I won't be sarcastic"

Aina laughed "I am willing to bet that you will be together by Christmas" she said.

"Christmas?"

"Yes Christmas, three months from now"

"Ok Christmas, what's the wager?"

Aina bit her lip in concentration "Eternal bragging rights"

Bragging rights? This was going to be good. Normally Aina won these types of bets but with bragging rights in between I was as sure as hell that I had to win the bet. After all mine and TK's romantic relationship was over, and was never going to happen again. Too many years and things had passed in between, and those things made it impossible. And not to mention the fact that TK is dating that idiot of a girl, Aimi to the rest of the world and that I … well I had broken up with Hayate, damn me. Anyway I could get I guy easily and that way the bet would be won. I smiled at my cleverness and my awesome planning ways. This was going to be too easy.

"Wager accepted" I said holding out my hand. Aina smiled and shook it.

"Let the best win"

**

* * *

**

**Aina POV**

I watched Kari as she walked away towards her house. Silly little girl. She had no idea what she was getting into accepting the bet. Smiling evilly I rummaged through my bag and fished out my mobile.

"Hola (Hello)" I said as soon as Yolie picked up.

"Hi Aina, everything's going ok?"

"Everything is running smoothly. Kari accepted the bet without thinking it twice"

"That is good. I talked to Cody; he told TK that Kari liked him"

I smiled "Excellent, not long and they will be back together"

"I hope so. I am so not letting Kari have bragging rights and anyway, they need each other to be whole. I mean you should see the look on TK's face whenever he is with Aimi, you can really notice that he is bored to tears, and really I can't blame him, that girl has got zero brain"

"I know, it is ridiculous, you should see her in class, especially in geography, we were doing capitals the other day and she didn't even know what the capital of Japan is"

"She doesn't even know what the capital of her own country is? That is lame"

"Totally lame, anyway, back to the Takari subject, deadline of the bet is Christmas, and before that we have got opportunities. There is the Halloween dance and the Christmas School Concert in with I know Kari is going to sing. We have just got to give her a song that reflects on their past relationship if the Halloween plan doesn't work"

"Good idea, I will run it through with the guys and see what they think about the plan"

"That will be perfect, hey, why don't we all meet up this afternoon and talk about it?"

"Yeah, sure I will tell the rest. Five o' clock at the usual Starbucks?"

"Five o' clock it is. See you later!"

"Bye!"

I smiled to myself as I put my phone back in my bag. Kari was going down and I was going to get eternal bragging rights.

* * *

"So do you all think that is a good plan" I said. Yolie, Ken, Davis, Candella, Cody and I were all sitting around a one of the round tables in Starbucks.

"I played my part, so I guess so" (Cody)

"Yeah" (Davis)

"Totally up for it! It is so exiting" (Candella (Candy))

"Do I really have to get involved? Ouch! That hurt Yolie" (Ken)

"Definitely" (Yolie)

"Good, everything settled then. We will first execute our plan on Halloween, in a month and a half from now, and I just hope nothing gets in our way" I said.

"Like Kari having a new boyfriend you mean?" Ken said.

"Kari? A new boyfriend? That is ridiculous"

"Aina, I am afraid Ken is right" Candella said pointing to the window. I turned my head around and saw Kari hand in hand with a boy I did not recognise. This was bad, very bad.

"What are we going to do now?" Yolie said her head in her hands.

"We are going to come up with a brake up plan and fast, I do not want anyone getting in our way"

**So that is chapter eight, very different from what I had originally planed. I hope you like it. And thank you for reviewing last chapter. Hope you review this one too.**

**The movie was Grease by the way, made in 1978, and makes it 30 this year.**

**Anyway, lots of love, hugs and kisses**

**-Lunahope**


End file.
